Kripke High, Angels and Demons United
by i-p0op-rainb0ws
Summary: Sam and Dean's second year at Kripke High. Sam and Dean have a dark past with John, their biological father. In this world of angels and demons, people are meant to stick to their own race and fall in love. But no. Adoptive!Bobby/Ellen, Destiel, Sabriel


Mostly Dean's POV.

"Boys, get up, you're gonna be late for your first day back!" It was Ellen, of course. That damn woman was too good, Dean didn't know what he'd do without her, or Bobby, for that matter. Bobby was probably in the garage right now, or at his desk reading. Dean never really knew _what _he was reading, just that every time you saw him, he always seemed to have a different book.

"I'm already up, Ellen, just in the bathroom. I'll be out in a sec!" He heard Sam shout back.

Dean decided to roll out of bed, pull on his Metallica t-shirt, and pad to the bathroom door.

"Get out bitch, I need a shower!" He moaned groggily to his brother, who greeted him with a grimace as he walked out.

"You look like crap, Dean. How long did you stay up 'til last night?" Dean just glared. He didn't need to tell his baby brother he'd been up all night restlessly thinking of blue eyes. He didn't even know where they'd come from. Climbing in the shower, he had a quick wash all over, then he got out. He didn't have time to jerk off this morning. Shame, those were really pretty eyes.

Feeling slightly more refreshed, he brushed his teeth, shrugged his top back on -it had been washed the night before- and put a darkish green shirt on on top of that, unfastened. Some jeans and boots, and then his signature leather jacket, and his outfit was complete. His jacket had been his dad's, and as much as he hated the guy, that jacket somehow gave him a sense of gravity, a centre point that always stayed the same no matter how much he and everything else in the world changed. He ran downstairs to find Ellen and Bobby at the desk, and Sam drinking coffee at the table in the kitchen.

"Dude, since when do you drink coffee?" He asked his brother who was in the same jacket he always wore, with a reddish-black shirt underneath which matched the colour of his horns. He also needed a haircut, Dean noted absent mindedly. Sam just rolled his eyes, though, and said,

"I have for years, Dean, you're just never up early enough to see it." Huh. That made sense, seeing as they were both running a little late today.

"Well hurry up and finish it, we need to get going if you want to see your geek friend before the bell." He was joking, he liked Ash really, he was a cool guy. But he did seem to have superpowers when it came to computers, and he could get you from a fail to a pass with just a push of a button. Literally. And he'd saved Dean's ass a few too many times with the fact that he could do that, simply because Dean hadn't been there to take the test (he'd probably been making out with some girl in the janitor's closet) so he'd got an F, and Dean knew he couldn't take an F graded paper home or Ellen'd kick his butt all the way to New Mexico. So so far, Dean had a steady stream of Cs and Ds. Unlike his brother, who got As with ease. The little geek.

"Don't be such a jerk, Dean." Sam said, walking out of the door with a _"See you later!"_ over his shoulder to Bobby and Ellen.

Dean ran out after Sam, after grabbing a few pieces of bacon that had been left on the side, and slipped inside the smooth leather interior of his '67 Chevy Impala. The black beauty was his baby, and after fixing her up with Bobby after the... _incident_, Dean had took a great interest in mechanics. Which was how partly Bobby had come to take them in, actually. It was always useful to have an extra pair of hands around the garage. Dean turned the keys when Sam had slid into the passenger seat, and hears his baby rumble to life, before Heat of the Moment by Asia came on the radio. When he didn't change the channel and carried on pulling out of the driveway, Sam tolerated it for about twenty seconds more before moaning a, "Dude, Asia?"

"You know the rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole. And anyway, you love this song and you know it!" He relied, before turning the sound up and singing the lyrics out loud, his tail tapping along at the back of his chair. Sam rolled his eyes and continued looking out of the window.

When they arrived at the school, Kripke High, Angels and Demons United, Ash was already standing at their usual parking space. It had 'been theirs' since they'd first arrived at the school, a little under two years ago. Sam had become best friends with Ash pretty much since their first hellos, when they found out they had extra calculus together. Dean called them Team Dork for a while, but Sam's bitching got annoying, so he stopped, and settled for calling them it in his head. He could live with that.

"Hey, man!" Sam stepped out of the car to greet the other demon, pulling Ash in for a hug with is tail patting him on the back.

"Sammy! Hey! It's been too long, dude, I haven't seen you in nearly a month! Where were you?" Ash asked, pulling away from the hug. His ribs hurt, _damn_ that moose could give a bear hug. Dean slid out of his baby, and strolled to where Ash and Sam were, patting Ash on the shoulder as he passed him.

"What's up, Ash! Growing your mullet a little longer I see, _nice_." He said, giving Ash a wink of approval.

"Of course, couldn't leave it hanging middle length! A true rocker is judged by the length of his mullet you know, Dean." Ash replied.

"About not seeing you for a while, yeah, I'm sorry," Sam started, "It's just that I met this girl called Jess and-"

"-And he wouldn't stop making out with her all Summer!" Dean intervened, a devilish grin on his face. But Sam whacked him on the arm with his tail, _hard_, and the grin turned into a grimace of pain.

"As I was _saying,_" Sam continued,"We were doing a chemistry revision class over the Summer so that we didn't forget anything. But she moved away to Texas last week, and anyway I wasn't even remotely interested in her." His face morphed into one of his infamous bitchfaces, and Dean decided to drop the subject. For now.

But then a flash of dirty beige in the corner of his eye caught Dean's attention. The flash of colour was actually an ill-fitting trench coat, and in it was who Dean would describe as the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. He was walking behind another angel, a petite boy with long-ish hair, maybe as long as Sam's, and he had what seemed to be a slightly confused- but still deadly serious- expression on his face. But Dean caught himself staring at the boy's slightly parted, slightly chapped lips, and he moved his vision upwards. The boy had dark, close to black, hair, and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. But he was sure he recognised those eyes, there was something about the innocence in them that seemed familiar... And then Den noticed his wings. Oh, those _wings_. Even for an angel, they were stunning. Black as midnight at the base, with a slight silver to them, normal angel wing colours, if not a little peculiar. But then, they faded to a blue at the tips, going from a midnight blue, to close to an electric blue. Dean was mesmerized. Remembering that he had a mouth he was able to speak out of, Dean turned around to face his brother and his friend, not quite realising until the words were already out what he was actually saying.

"Hey, Ash, who's the new guy?" Dean seemed surprised at his own words.

"Which one?" Ah, Dean though, so the little one's probably new too, then.

"The pretty one with the pretty wings." Had Dean just really used the word pretty twice in one sentence to describe someone? And a boy, at that. But Ash just giggled, as if he'd expected that response.

"Ahh, that, my friend, is Castiel Novak. Brother of Gabriel Novak, the little one, who's apparently the funniest yet most annoying guy in the world. They both got kicked out of their last school at the same time, and it was some weird-ass religious one too. Only male angels allowed. Racist bastards."

"Right... thanks, Ash." Dean was intrigued. Why had Castiel got kicked out of his last school? Would he be racist too if he came from a racist school? And why the _Hell _do those eyes still look so familiar? His horns started to ache with all of the questions.

Dean was suddenly startled out of his trance by the school bell, and he murmured a _"Bye guys"_ to his brother and Ash before half walking/half jogging to English Lit. Oh, this day was going to drag.


End file.
